


women outside the law

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [12]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	women outside the law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "Orange is the New Black: Alex/Piper – shower" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Any, any, stone walls do not a prison make, nor iron bars a cage" at fic-promptly.

You'll risk the pangs of hunger until lunchtime for a few quiet moments by yourselves and steal off to the showers while everyone else is at breakfast. 

The setting couldn't be less romantic: cracked tiles, ripped or missing shower curtains, fungus in the ridges. The cooling mist left by the other inmates raises gooseprickles on your skin, and you can only hope enough hot water is left to chase them away again.

It doesn't matter. Once the spray connects your bodies, the world beyond your cubicle ceases to exist and you're transported back to cleaner showers, to a better life.


End file.
